The Week After
by The Zazu
Summary: [A worn woman, tired and weary gazed back in equal silence. Worry lines had been magically drawn into the now wan, pale face.] [A Rachelcentered fic]


**Title: **The Week After by Taiyou/Sahaylee

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **T/S does NOT own The Ring. She would be too scared to. XD Lol.

**T/S:** The Ring is one of my favorite movies… Even though it is freakishly scary. I get scared really easily… but that's not my point. This is my first attempt at writing a fic for a movie. Mostly stuck with anime. But anyway, constructive criticism is welcome. It would be great if I could improve on my writing. Since I'm probably boring you to death by now, please enjoy the story!

**The Week After**

Rachel Keller stood in silence in the bathroom, staring at image was reflected back at her. A worn woman, tired and weary gazed back in equal silence. Worry lines had been magically drawn into the now wan, pale face. Her dark brown eyes, once full of curiosity and life, had dimmed with the evident hue of sadness. A ring of red outlined her eyes, an obvious sign that she had been crying. A lot. Rachel gently ran a slender hand through her golden tresses, attempting to busy herself with fingering out the knots.

Her curved frame had thinned much over the past week. It was as if she hadn't eaten much at all. Rachel's shoulder bones seemed to jut out from the long silky black dress she was wearing. The not-so-expensive dress cascaded around her ankles, flitting around at each step she would take. A soft sigh escaping her lips, Rachel turned away from the mirror and let her hands fall to her sides listlessly.

It all had seemed so long ago.

Two weeks had passed.

But still it was that week. That week that changed her life completely.

In a sudden burst of motion Rachel slammed her hand on the counter, scattering eyeliner and lipstick tubes everywhere. And it was during that week, Noah, the man that she still loved secretly died. "It's her fault… Why did Samara do _this_? She did it on _purpose._ She knew I cared for him… It wasn't just because** he** didn't copy the tape… Why? Why?" Rachel's voice came out strained, full of emotion and pain.

Abruptly she whirled around, away from the reflective glass that showed her what she had become. Rachel braced her arms on the counter, leaning back. Finally she let her frame sag onto the cool tiles, and she fell onto her knees. Clapping her hands over her eyes, the distraught woman let heavy sobs wrack her small body. And for a short while, that was the only sound heard in the bathroom.

Rachel reached up to hold the corner of the counter, heaving herself up off the white bathroom tiles. Quickly she brushed away her tears and grimaced as a trace of eyeliner appeared on her hands. Another sigh left her lips as she began to carefully reapply the smudged eyeliner with trembling hands.

Her dark-colored optics drifted to the digital numbers on the clock near here. 5:45 P.M. Rachel inhaled sharply – it was at 6 that Noah's funeral was to be held. And she couldn't miss it. Not for the world. The still-saddened blonde skidded out of the bathroom with her liquid eyeliner. Rachel was distressed. "W-What if I don't make it in time? I need to see him… One… Last time…" She took a moment to close her eyes and restrain any more tears that were threatening to fall. "AIDEN!" she hollered, desperate to see her son. But there was no reply.

Frantically she grabbed her purse and dashed into the kitchen, searching for her son. "No… No… The couldn't have taken him too…" Her voice cracked. Rachel couldn't bear losing another person dear to her. She turned the refrigerator, skimming the Cat Calendar that was hung on the rough surface. Perhaps… Rachel finally breathed a sigh of relief. He was at Ruth's… _Thank god…_

Rachel stood there for a minute, frozen and shaking in her spot. What if something really happened to Aiden? She shut her eyes once again, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. "He made a copy… Nothing can happen…" Suddenly the blonde came to a start, more tears flooding her eyes. If only she had known about the copy earlier, she would have been able to save Noah.

"Maybe. Maybe it's just my fault," she mused to herself, raising a hand to push back the wavy strands of hair away from her eyes. Blankly Rachel pushed the door open and exited. With a heavy heart she began to walk toward the elevator. Sending one last thoughtful glance behind her, Rachel Keller stepped into the elevator with one final realization dawning upon her.

Noah was dead.

And she couldn't have prevented it.


End file.
